Eu sou PAI?
by Pirate Marrie
Summary: Tudo corria tranqüilamente...Até que Jack descobriu que era pai sem nem ao menos saber.Depois desse dia tudo ficou de pernas para o ar...Acho que é hora de acertar as contas, papai!
1. Malucos, Idéias e Acidentes

Estavam os dois ali, Capitão Jack Sparrow e Gibbs, sem nenhum assunto.De repente, ocorreu algo a Gibbs, algo que até o mesmo estranhou ter pensado."Jack não tem uma aparência assim tão má, e sendo tão mulherengo... Provavelmente tem filhos por aí! _Milhares de filhos!"_ Arregalou os olhos em pensar na quantidade. "Ah ta bom, nem tantos... No mínimo uns três! Ah sim... Tenho certeza!Será que ele nunca pensou nisso?"

-Jack...

Jack, que estava virando a última gota de rum daquela garrafa em sua boca, desistiu da mesma, deixando a garrafa de lado.

-Que é? – Disse meio impaciente.

Pegou outra garrafa - aparentemente a última – e abriu.Enquanto bebia uma enorme quantidade, Gibbs continuou:

-Já pensou em quantos filhos você tem por aí, hein?

Nesse momento os olhos pintados de Jack se arregalaram e ele engasgou com o rum. Gibbs deu uns tapões em suas costas, e Jack, à muito custo, colocou o rum que tinha na boca todo para fora.

-Mas você me vem com esse papo a essa hora da tarde?

-Oras, não me venha com isso...Se te perguntasse à noite tu me responderias o mesmo.

-Mentira!Responderia que não se pode dizer isso na hora do jantar! É diferente, não entende? E isso é pergunta que se faça? – Virou a cabeça e começou a coçar a barba, como que tivesse lá suas dúvidas. – Bem...Pensando bem, de certo modo até que eu gostaria de saber.

Porque no fundo, Jack queria mesmo ter um filho. Um filho já crescido, não queria ficar cuidando de molequinhos...Queria um rapaz feito, só para criar! Um rapaz que fosse que nem ele...Que gostasse de rum assim como ele...

Ah não, espera aí! Se o moleque gostasse de rum, teria que dividir com ele! Bom, a verdade é que tanto fazia. Jack tinha mesmo que dividir o rum com a tripulação, não lhe seria problema dividir com mais um.

-Gibbs...Ótima idéia, perfeito!

Olhou para a bússola. Ela apontava para... O que, Tortuga? Céus, seu filho estava lá? Será que Jack não desejava mais o rum de lá do que o seu filho? Bateu na bússola novamente. É, era isso. O rapaz estava mesmo em Tortuga!

Ou será que ele estava mesmo tão louco por um rum?Tanto fazia...

-A Tortuga, pessoal!

Sorriu.

* * *

Todos falavam da decisão maluca que o Capitão teve assim, do nada. Gibbs se sentia culpado... Fora ele quem havia dado essa idéia maluca... Mas como, me diga, c_omo_ ele iria saber que Jack tinha mesmo interesse em ter um filho? Quem diria... E pensar que era o mesmo Jack que não conseguia aturar nem mesmo um macaquinho-zumbi... Imagine só uma criança! 

"Deve ser só um sonho. É isso, só um sonho!"

Pegou uma garrafa vazia de rum e bateu na própria cabeça, para ver de era mesmo um sonho. Por sorte a garrafa não quebrou, mas fez um grande estrago. Gibbs caiu desmaiado, e logo todos foram ver o que acontecera. Só o homem mudo viu Gibbs tacando a garrafa em si mesmo, então seu papagaio disse, por ele:

-Gibbs suicida! Gibbs suicidaaa, _GRAAAAA_!

Jack faltou pegar o papagaio pelo pescoço e tacar no chão, mas se o fizesse, como falaria com o mudo? Tentou se acalmar... No fim, tudo daria certo, afinal...

Acharia seu filho. _Seu filho!_

Pegou o braço de Gibbs e levantou-o.

-Fiquem calmos, eu vou sentir o pulso dele. – E foi aí que lhe ocorreu... – Ei, eu não sei sentir pulsos! – Terminou, falando mais baixo.

Largou a mão de Gibbs de lá de cima, que caiu com um baque.

-Não importa, ele vai ficar bem! – E saiu saltitante e alegre para sua sala.

* * *

Os dias se passaram, tumultuados e confusos.Ninguém entendia ainda o porquê da decisão e da felicidade de Jack.Claro, afinal, Gibbs não contara para ninguém sobre aquela conversa que originou toda a bagunça...Tinha muito medo de que todos lhe olhassem feio, ou resolvessem colocar ele na prancha. 

Porque a verdade é que eles queriam ir atrás de tesouros, e se em Tortuga havia tesouros...Ah, estariam bem escondidos, pois até aquele dia já haviam ido até lá milhares de vezes, e nada.Nadinha de tesouros.

É claro, quando iam até lá, o propósito era...Fazer estoque do que havia do melhor de rum.Mas dessa vez não, dessa vez Jack não dissera nada sobre o rum.

Não que ele não estivesse com vontade, é claro.

-Rum, rum, rum...Porque sempre tem de acabar?Gibbs!Ei, Gibbs, onde há rum nessa espelunca?Preciso de rum para raciocinar!

"Raciocinar...O que, por exemplo?Como ensinar ao seu filho a inclinação perfeita para se virar o copo de rum na boca?Céus...Pensando bem, eu bem quero um bom de um rum...Estou seco!"

-Já vou ver, Capitão!

Ele e mais algumas pessoas foram atrás de rum pelo navio todo.E nada.Nem uma gotinha.Todos estavam sedentos por rum...Há séculos não se via mais nem uma garrafa.Precisavam chegar logo em Tortuga...Ah, precisavam!

Depois desses dias difíceis com direito até á falta de rum, chegaram em Tortuga.Graças á Barba Ruiva!Jack juntou suas tralheiras e saiu do navio, com aquele andar tonto dele...Prova de que este não era causado por seu constante estado de "bebedez", e sim por...Sei lá, qualquer coisa que lhe deixara maluco.Ou talvez ele tenha nascido assim mesmo.

Vai saber.

Enfim, lá ia Capitão Jack Sparrow sem desgrudar os olhos da bússola, só seguindo a direção apontada, enquanto toda a tripulação vinha atrás de si, entreolhando-se.

De repente o pessoal lá de trás esbarrou no pessoal da frente, e deu a maior confusão.É que os da frente haviam parado, e os de trás continuaram a andar.

Ei, mas espera..._Porque_ eles pararam?Ali estava o motivo: Capitão Jack Sparrow caído embaixo de um poste.Ele estava lá, seguindo o ponteiro, sem nem olhar para frente...E não podia mesmo dar em outra!Bateu com a cabeça no poste.

E que tumulto, toda a tripulação tropeçando nos pés dos outros, sendo empurrados, sendo apressados.E aí, depois de todo o desastre a cena toda estava até engraçada.Sério mesmo!

Imagine só, o Jack estendido no chão, embaixo de um poste, a tripulação toda e mais um monte de bêbados do bar mais próximo em cima do Capitão e ainda, um monte de gente se atropelando e tropeçando uns nos outros.

Que loucura!

Jack abriu discretamente um dos olhos, e viu umas moças bonitas debruçadas em cima de si.Imediatamente aproveitou-se da situação, como era de se esperar, claro.

-Oh, eu estou mal...Muito mal!Minha cabeça dói muito... – Dizia, gemendo.

Umas moças fizeram biquinho e disseram, em coro:

-Tadinho!

-Mas talvez... – Ele continuou. – Talvez eu melhore com um beijo! – Disse, todo esperto, já fazendo biquinho, pedindo o beijo.Abriu um dos olhos para dar uma espiadinha, e as moças continuavam a fazer cara de dó.

Fechou os olhos novamente, ainda fazendo biquinho.

-Ah sim...Claro!Mathilde, que tal você ajudar nosso pobre doentinho, hum?

-Deixa comigo!

E lá foi Mathilde se aproximando de Jack...O mesmo, prestes a beija-la lhe olhou de último instante.

Era enorme!Mathilde era gigantesca, gorda!Céus, precisava escapar!Colocou a mão na boca e recuou para trás, sentando-se com esforço.Ainda estava meio tonto.Pelo menos mais do que de costume, claro.

-Não é necessário, meninas.Estou...Ahn, já estou bem melhor agora!

As moças deram risadinhas debochadas, tapando a boca com a mão.A moça que ordenara Mathilde para que "curasse" Jack, chegou na frente no mesmo e deu-lhe um tapa na cara.

Jack colocou a mão no rosto.O que fizera desta vez?

-Não, aí não, dessa vez eu não mereci!_O quê que eu fiz?_

-Cafajeste!Finalmente lhe achei! – Dizia, com desgosto - Engravidou minha irmã e foi-se embora...Nem cuidar do filho veio cuidar!_Dos filhos, _quero dizer.Gêmeos, ainda fez essa proeza!Gêmeos!Canalha, inútil!Vá resolver seus assuntos em vez de se embebedar por aí!

**

* * *

**

**N.A.: A-m-e-i !**

**Se eu largar essa fic, por favor, me esganem!Amei a idéia...Meu irmão que sugeriu. xD**

**Ainda vai rolar muita doidera com essa história...**

**Jack e "seu constante estado de 'bebedez'" ainda vão dar o que falar...**

**E Jack e seu filho então..._Filhos,_ quero dizer.Ah, esses, nem se fala...**

**Já pensou em como são os dois?Que idade eles tem, como se vestem, quais são suas manias, se são parecidos ou não com o pai...E já pensaram também nas reações do encontro _pai-filhos_?**

**Ah, não precisam pensar...Apenas aguardem e verão!****  
**

**Campanha DURPEAI  
**

**Façam um ato de caridade: Doem Uma Review Para Esta Autora Infeliz! Basta clicar bem ali no botãozinho "Go".Faça sua parte e deixe mais uma autora feliz!  
**

**Hahuahauhau! xD**

**Bjksss, e até o próximo capítulo...  
**


	2. Encontros, Brigas e Fugitivos

**Capítulo 2**

-EU NÃO VOU!

Isso era tudo que Jack conseguia ouvir. Uma voz jovem à gritar do andar de cima.

Estava muito bem acomodado em uma poltrona na sala, bebendo seu rum de sempre. Não estava preocupado, - e, admitia, - nem muito ansioso. Mas acredite: Quando começou a ouvir a gritaria vinda do andar de cima, ficou chateado.

_Seu próprio filho_ não queria lhe ver! Poxa...

Bem, daria uma chance ao rapaz... Ás vezes ele só estava confuso!

-COMO ASSIM "FALA MAIS BAIXO", JULIAN? EU NÃO DEVO NADA PARA ESSE BÊBADO!

O quê, como assim? Bêbado? _Como ousava_? Não, aí já era demais! Iria levantar-se daquela poltrona, ir até aquele moleque e mostrar quem era bêbado! Ah não, pensando bem... Estava tão confortável ali... Talvez pudesse ficar quieto e beber mais um pouco. É, isso sim era boa idéia...

Ao se acomodar melhor no sofá, Anne – A mãe de seus filhos – adentrou a sala.

Jack mal se lembrava de como Anne era...Ao ver a irmã da mesma lhe estapeando e lhe xingando não conseguiu lembrar o quanto ela era parecida com Anne.

Mas o que você queria?Tudo em que ele conseguira pensar naquela hora era no quanto a vida era injusta...Quer dizer..._Ele nunca fizera mal á ninguém, _não é mesmo?Não merecia aquilo... _"Coitadinho de mim"_, era o que pensava na hora.

Agora que havia visto Anne novamente que lembrou-se de como era parecida com a irmã...Bonita, até _mais_ que a irmã.Não era muito alta, mas seus sapatos lhe deixavam com uma altura muito boa.Os lábios eram avermelhados e os cabelos eram compridos e negros, realçando os olhos azuis muito claros, bem diferente que os de Jack.

Céus, que mulher!Por um segundo, Jack se arrependera de ter ido embora...Mas afinal, era pirata, não podia acabar com tudo daquele jeito, indo morar com uma mulher.

Anne sentou-se no sofá ao lado e começou, bem baixinho:

-É direito deles conhecer o pai.

-Oh, não, não é problema...

-Ok, cale a boca e veja se não diz besteiras.Vou lhes deixar á sós algum tempo.Certo?

Jack não respondeu, ficou calado, o que fez Anne ficar furiosa:

-O que há, não vai me responder?

Fazendo alguns sons com a boca fechada enquanto fazia um gesto de como se amarrasse a mesma, apontava para Anne.Esta revirou os olhos.

-Céus...

-Mas você mandou que eu...

-Foi só maneira de dizer!Raios!

Então Anne retirou-se, impaciente.Merecia mesmo aturar aquilo?A única coisa que lhe consolava era pensar que fazia aquilo por seus filhos.

Enquanto isso, no quarto dos meninos, as coisas eram diferentes...

-Se é o que mamãe tanto quer, então só faça! Você nunca desobedece mamãe, pelo amor de Deus! Vista essas calças e venha... _Antes que eu te leve lá para baixo á força, do jeito que você está, d_e _cueca_ mesmo!

-Você não manda em mim!

-Mas a mamãe sim... Oras, não discuta mais... Não podemos ficar causando desgosto à nossa mãe por coisas banais assim... Vista essas calças ou eu te soco dentro delas!

-IDIOTA, TE ODEIO! E ODEIO ESTE HOMEM TAMBÉM!

Ele não odiava ninguém, mas não podia evitar. O irmão estava lhe dando nos nervos lhe tratando daquela maneira, o que na verdade não era incomum.Julian trata-lo daquele modo, quero dizer.E ele mal sabia se realmente odiava aquele homem...Apesar de tudo de ruim que sua mãe lhe contava dele, havia algum motivo para que a mesma quisesse mostrar-lhes o pai.

-Certo, nos odeie outra hora. Agora apenas se vista e desça!

Julian não estava preocupado...Queria era ver como era o homem tão mal falado.Não devia ser tão mal...Sua mãe é que fazia drama.Devia ser muito legal, o homem.Afinal, ele era pirata!

-Ok, mas que fique bem claro que é só para não causar desgosto á mamãe!

Ele mentiu...Só um pouquinho.Porque a verdade era que ele estava ansioso para ver o pai...Tantos anos sem ele podem não ter parecido nada de mais aos olhos de Julian e de sua mãe.Mas no fundo ele sentia um vazio, queria mesmo ter um pai a vida inteira, e tudo que obteve em troca desse desejo foi ouvir sua mãe falando que ele era um homem terrível...

Ele bem que aceitava esta desculpa quando pequeno, mas quando cresceu mais um pouco começou a pensar melhor naquele assunto...Talvez sua mãe tivesse inventado todas aquelas histórias horríveis só para que os gêmeos se conformassem em não ter um pai.

-Está claro, irmão, _claríssimo_. _Apresse-se!_

Então Julian saiu puxando Erik para a escada. Erik se sentia incomodado, pois queria muito mesmo ver aquele homem. Seu pai.

Mas simplesmente tinha medo de que se decepcionasse com o homem.

Opa, aconteceu.

-Quem..._é..._ESTE..._HOMEM!_? – Gritou, incrédulo com o ser à sua frente.

Era um homem muito esquisito... Usava maquiagem forte nos olhos negros, tinha uma barba _trançada,_ um chapéu de tremendo mau gosto e dentes de ouro.Céus, _aquilo_ era seu pai?

Admitia, esperava algo melhor.

Já Julian... Julian se encantou com o pai. Assim como ele, Julian também usava maquiagem nos olhos, andava tentando deixar sua barba crescer como a do pai e, ainda, queria muito ter dentes de ouro – Mesmo que não precisasse - , mas sua mãe achava o cúmulo.

-_Papai_?

-Ahn... Eu... Eu sou seu pai?... Eu acho que sou seu pai. Ok, eu sou seu pai... Escutem, eu sei que não fui bom pai, mas eu posso tentar. Veja, eu posso lhes ensinar como ser pirata!

-Que vergonhoso! _Meu pai,_ um pirata! Muito bem Julian, parece mesmo que você achou seu ídolo... Pelo amor de Deus, eu não posso mais ficar aqui! – Revirou os olhos... Cruzes!E pensar que o irmão mal sabia o quanto era parecido com o pai.

-Mas que falta de respeito, Erik!

-FALTA DE RESPEITO? COMO ASSIM? FALTA DE RESPEITO FOI O QUE ESSE... _SENHOR_ FEZ!

-Oras, não te vá filho... Tome aqui um pouco de rum, vai te fazer bem...

Erik fez uma careta horrível.

-Se for para ficar como você... Não, obrigado!

-Oras, seja macho! Deixa de manha e toma essa garrafa... Não acredito que nunca bebeu rum! – Foi a vez de Jack revirar os olhos em desaprovação.

-Se o irmão não quer não é problema, eu aceito! – Disse Julian todo empolgado.

-Viu? Assim que se faz, filho... Esse é o meu garoto! – Dizia enquanto dava tapinhas nas costas do filho, que virava a garrafa de rum toda de uma vez na boca.

Erik revirou os olhos novamente ao observar aquela cena...

-Eu não mereço isso... Fiz algo de errado, Senhor?

-Oras, não seja frouxo, se for fazer isso, vá rezar então, moleque!

-Ei, moleque não, eu...

-Frou-xooo! – O irmão ria muito bem-humorado, principalmente após uma boa dose de rum.

A mãe entrou na sala, fazendo quase que uma encenação, como se não tivesse dito uma palavra á Jack antes dos filhos chegarem na sala.

-Que zona é essa, isso aqui não é a Casa da Mãe Joana, não! Julian, largue _agora_ esta garrafa... Jack, levan...

-CAPITÃO!_Capitão_ Jack Sparrow!

-Certo então, _Capitão. _Levante-se daí já!Está sujando o _meu_ sofá. Saiba que existem regras para os meus filhos, certo? Eles têm apenas 16 anos, não quero vê-los bebendo rum nem aprendendo a ser piratas, porq...

-Mãe, não vê que o pai é boa gente?

-Julian, ele não é o que você pensa! Jack, você vai passar um tempo com eles, mas nada de rum ou piratarias, ouviu bem?

-Se é pra ser sincero, _não_... Preciso de rum para ouvir qualquer coisa.

-Oras seu... Vá beber na taverna da esquina!

-Admito, não é lá má idéia... – Disse Jack, com _aquele_ sorriso.

-Grrrr... Eu não acredito! – Erik disse, impaciente.

Saiu à passos largos daquela casa, mal se importando em causar desgosto ou não à sua mãe.

-Espere filho, não... – A mãe tentou impedir que o filho fosse, mas a porta de entrada da casa já estava batendo.

Jack suspirou.

-E então filho, o que acha de... – Antes de dizer olhou rapidamente para Anne. "_Não falar besteiras, não falar bestei..."_. – _Passear _com o pai, hm?

Julian olhou para a mãe.

-Então ta...Vou dar uma volta com o pai.

-Não senhor! Pode ficar sentado aonde está!

Jack levantou-se da poltrona e soltou mais um suspiro.

-Certo, acho melhor eu ir embora... – Começou a sair com aquele ar de todo poderoso, mesmo que ainda cambaleasse de um lado para o outro.

-_Ninguém_ vai sair daqui enquanto Erik não voltar. _Ninguém, _entenderam?

Jack estreitou os olhos e fez uma careta.Deu meia volta e sentou-se na poltrona novamente.

-Sair?Alguém aqui disse que ia sair? – Jack disse, todo cara-de-pau.

Anne olhou para o lado á tempo de ver o filho agachado no parapeito da janela.

-Ai meu Deus!

Essa exclamação fez com que Jack olhasse para a mesma direção.

-É isso aí mãe, te amo...Tchaaau! – Disse Julian, dando uma piscada marota.

Jack entendeu o recado.Foi até a janela, de onde o filho acabara de pular e subiu no parapeito da mesma.

-Tchauzinho, _querida_!

Pulou

**N.A: **

**Hora das Explicações**

**a)Desculpa a demora para postar, eu sei que sou má, mas enfim, não tem o que reclamar, aqui está o capítulo.  
**

**Ok, era para eu ter postado no dia dos pais, eu não sou tão má assim, só esqueci. xD**

** Eu ia postar no dia dos pais como presente para todos eles, afinal, a fic é sobre pais.Na verdade é sobre um pai só, o Jack, mas enfim, deu pra entender.Só que esqueci e aí adiei a publicação até hoje. Sorry, . '**

**  
b) Talvez vocês estejam surpresos porque os filhos do Jack tem 16 anos, e não 3, como muitas pessoas devem ter pensado.Espero não ter decepcionado ninguém, mas prometo uma boa história.**

**c) Tá, eu sei, esse capítulo não foi engraçado.Eu ainda estou tentando me conformar com isso, mas não consigo ser tão engraçada.Enfim, meu irmão disse que não dá mesmo pra ser engraçada sempre, porque tem cenas que exigem mais tristeza ou drama ou qualquer coisa do gênero, e que se a gente for tentar fazer graça com essas cenas pode ficar forçado demais.De certa maneira ele até que tem razão.**

**Bem, explicado, certo**

**Comentários da autora**

**Ok, eu simplesmente amei este fim."Tal pai, tal filho".Ou seria, neste caso, "Tal filho, tal pai"**

**Lindo, amei a cena.Rá, adivinha o que vai acontecer, agora que quase todo mundo fugiu (Uns com mais classe e outros com mais praticidade xD) **** Você quer mesmo que eu diga**

**Tá brincando, isso você só descobre no capítulo que vem, muahahaha!**

**Campanha DURDEAMF **

**O nome da campanha mudou devido a mudança de estado da autora após o recebimento de 13 reviews até o fechamento desta N.A . Agora, ao em vez de DURPEAI (Doe Uma Review Para Esta Autora Infeliz!), a campanha chama-se: DURDEAMF (Doe Uma Review e Deixe Esta Autora Mais Feliz!).O nome da campanha já não soa tão bem e não é pronunciável, mas esperamos a compreensão de todos.**

**xD**

**Promoção "A Autora Responde!" (xD)**

**Mandando uma review você ganha mais capítulos e ainda uma resposta para a review, _totalmente grátis_!Não perca esta promoção! ;Dd  
**


	3. O doente, o Tio Tonynho e o Farsante

**Capítulo 3**

-_Ai meu Deus!_

-Acalme-se, senhora.Ele vai ficar bem.

Anne não queria nem saber se o médico estava certo ou não.Afinal, era seu filho._Seu_ filho!

-Eu lhe disse, seu inútil!Eu lhe disse que ninguém iria sair.E você?Nem para deter seu filho!Mas será possível que você só sabe beber, homem?

Jack estava sentado numa cadeira, observando o filho desmaiado sobre a cama.Até agora não dissera nada, mas tratou de apressar, se explicando:

-Quem, eu?Mentira!Eu sei roubar também! – Disse Jack, emburrado. – E ele está assim porque não está acostumado a beber.

-Graças à Deus que não!E nem vai se acostumar.Humpf!

-Bem, minha senhora, meu trabalho acaba aqui.Mas, se não for muito atrevimento de minha parte... Da próxima vez, pense melhor antes de ter mais um filho com este aí. – O médico disse, na maior cara-de-pau mesmo. – Não era mesmo de se esperar que saísse boa coisa.

Afinal, já fora pago, e isso era o que ele mais queria dizer desde que chegara naquela casa.Desde que chegara olhava Jack de cima até embaixo.

Jack e Anne entreolharam-se, corados.

-Não, nós... – Começaram, ao mesmo tempo.

-Nós não estamos mais juntos. – Terminou Anne, com um sorriso bem forçado.

O médico tratou de se apressar em sair de fininho daquele lugar, pois até o mesmo admitia que fora ousado demais.Ah, mas eles que agradecessem!Ele nunca fora tão sincero com um cliente como fora com aquela senhora.

Quando o médico saiu do quarto, Jack e Anne se olharam mais uma vez, envergonhados.

-Ora, imagine só! – Dizia Anne, com um sorriso bobo no rosto, balançando negativamente a cabeça, as suas bochechas coradas.

-Nós dois, _juntos_...Não é de se preocupar, está mesmo na cara, o homem é cego! – Continuava Jack, fazendo pose de machão, como se estivesse com toda a razão.

Julian abriu os olhos lentamente, sentou-se na cama e abriu a boca para dizer algo.Ou pelo menos parecia que ele ia dizer algo, até um vômito sair pela boca do mesmo.

-Que dor de cabeça. – Resmungava.

-Bem feito.Humpf...Achei foi bom! – Dizia a mãe.Em seguida, fez uma imitação ridícula do filho: - "O pai é boa gente".Oras...Está aí a boa gente que ele é!

Jack aproximou-se de Julian.

-Não dê ouvidos á sua mãe. – Dizia, bem baixo. - Você ainda acostumará a beber.

Julian deu um sorrisinho.

-Ai meu Deus...Erick não retornou até agora! – Dizia Anne, enquanto tentava equilibrar alguns copos sujos numa bandeja.

-Erick, Erick...Á essas alturas aquele moleque está morto. – Disse Julian, aparentemente despreocupado.

Os copos da bandeja se desequilibraram, e quase caíram, se não fosse por Anne ter recuperado o equilíbrio.

-Não diga isso, Julian!

-Aquele lá não consegue sobreviver na rua sem se machucar nem no caminho de cá para o mercado! – Insistiu Julian, provocando.

-Julian, não diga nada...Apenas olhe para si, certo? – Disse a mãe, agora com um sorriso cínico estampado na face e a sobrancelha direta arqueada.

-Ah, isso?Eu estou muito bem disposto, chamar o médico foi uma bobagem!Veja só...

Pulou da cama para o chão em um Salto-Quase-Que-Mortal.Não me pergunte como é isso, mas é alguma coisa bem louca.Em seguida sorriu, virou para o lado e vomitou.

-Ah, _ótimo_!Onde está a Jane quando a gente mais precisa?Eu tenho _mesmo_ que contrata-la para os fins-de-semana também.

-Pode deixar que eu limpo, Anne. – Disse Jack.

-Minha nossa, desde quando o _Capitão_ é prestativo?

Jack estreitou os olhos e balançou a cabeça com uma expressão...Sei lá, _ébria_?

-Aprendi muito com a nova tripulação, sabe?Quer ver, eu sei cuspir bem longe, olha...

-Não, não, obrigado. – Disse Anne com um sorriso forçado no meio de sua expressão de nojo. – Eu realmente agradeceria se você apenas limpasse o chão.

-_Sempre eu_! – Fez cara de derrotado e foi buscar um esfregão e um balde.

---

_Toc, toc, toc._Era a terceira vez seguida que batiam na porta.

-Jane, abra esta porta de uma vez! – Gritou Anne.

Foi aí que lembrou: Jane não era contratada para os fins-de-semana.Céus!Estava mesmo óbvio que ela não descansaria naquele dia.Desceu as escadas correndo e atendeu a porta bem na hora em que bateram pela quarta vez na mesma.

-Pois não?

-Aqui está o seu "único filho que ainda tem algo na cabeça", de acordo com você mesma, irmãzinha. – Dizia um homem muito do bigodudo, que trouxe para dentro do campo de visão de Anne o "filhinho ajuizado" dela, puxando-o pela orelha. – É bom me agradecer!Estava bebendo, este _desgramado_!

-Ai, ai!Me larga tio, _me larga_! – Erick reclamava, a orelha já vermelha por causa dos puxões.

-Quem diria, não? – Disse Julian, que descera á pouco. – Irmãozinho, _você_, bebendo?E eu que achei que não bebia nem mesmo uma tacinha de vinho! – O irmão ria, todo satisfeito.

-Cale-se, Julian. – Disse Erick, que fora libertado pelo tio com um empurrão do mesmo que o jogou no chão.

Agora estava ajeitando as vestes e tentando limpá-las, passando as mãos por elas como um espanador.

Jack, que havia descido com Julian, apareceu ao lado de Anne com uma cara de... De bêbado, oras!

-É por causa do pai, é que ele... – Anne começou a explicar para o irmão, quando percebeu a presença de Jack.

-Jack? – Perguntou Anthony (O tio dos garotos, irmão de Anne), incrédulo.

-Não, _meu caro senhor_.Capitão Jack Sparrow!_Capitão!_

Anthony revirou os olhos.

-Continua o mesmo, pelo visto.

-Certamente, _Tonynho_.O mesmo de sempre.O mais charmoso, como sempre foi.O mais belo, como sempre foi.O mais inteligente, como sempre foi.O mais...

-...Idiota, como sempre foi.Certo, certo, Sparrow.Chega desse discurso, seu _desgramado_.Já sabemos muito bem como você é.Um idiota canalha que deu á minha irmã filhos ilegítimos de presente de natal._Perfeito!_ – Revirou os olhos.

Jack apenas pigarreou e ajeitou as vestes todo imponente.Em seguida respirou bem fundo e fez cara de importante.

-Pelo menos estou de volta_, arrependidíssimo_.

Anthony caiu na gargalhada.

-Basta!Chega, vocês dois!

Anthony fingiu um engasgo e Jack pigarreou novamente.

A verdade é que nem era com eles.Era com os gêmeos.Só perceberam quando viram a mãe olhando feio para os dois, que estavam parados como duas estátuas de guerreiros de diferentes tropas.Julian estava dando uma chave de pescoço em Erick e este estava quase para morder o braço do irmão.

Quando a mãe gritou, só ficaram parados naquela posição.

-Julian, solte seu irmão _imediatamente_!

Julian soltou Erick e apontou para ele, enquanto o irmão apontou para Julian e os dois disseram, ao mesmo tempo:

-_Foi ele quem começou!_

---

-Equilibre a garrafa na cabeça e caminhe até ali.

-Está brincando? – Perguntou Julian.

-Não.Vai lhe parecer muito útil quando for roubar rum, ou quando estiver na prancha, ou quando...

Erick bateu na testa e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Céus, você também não faz nada, Erick, então nem reclame!E, querendo ou não, você tem do meu sangue (entupido de rum)!

-Posso até ter, mas graças á Deus eu tenho juízo, seu velho. essa palavra?

-Juízo, juízo... – Dizia Jack enquanto olhava para cima como se procurasse o significado da palavra dentro de sua cabeça. – Ah, sim!Juízo, aquela coisa que os ricos passam debaixo do braço...Prefiro meu odor natural, – Levantou o braço e inspirou bem fundo, estonteando ao sentir o cheiro. – não precisa esnobar teu _juízo_ não, filho.E velho você também vai ficar, só não garanto que tão bonito quanto eu.

-Ai meu Deus!Pior do que eu imaginava... – Disse Erick, revirando os olhos.

-Toma, filho.Tente. – Disse Jack, querendo convencer Erick de que não era tão mal assim e entregando a garrafa vazia de rum para o mesmo.

-Tentar? – Perguntou, agora tão confuso que esquecera de tudo.

-É, equilibrar a garrafa...

-Não, não, eu não...

-Vai filho.Pela tua mãe.

Certo, não tinha mesmo razão para que ele metesse a mãe no meio da história.Não fez pela mãe, afinal, pois ela nem estava vendo. Por algum motivo que até o mesmo desconhecia, Erick queria agradar o pai.E, para completar, chamou Jack de algo que o deixou pasmo...Isso porque ele nem vira ainda o que Erick faria em seguida.

-Está bem, _pai_. – Deu ênfase na palavra '_pai'._Porque queria tanto que o pai ficasse feliz?

Pegou a garrafa e colocou sobre a cabeça.Em seguida saiu andando, a garrafa ainda em cima da cabeça, cambaleando em um cai-não-cai.Ele conseguira!Erick conseguira, e Julian não!Será que ele daria um melhor pirata do que Julian?Bem, tanto fazia, acabara de conseguir um ótimo pretexto para uma discussão matinal!

Sorriu, satisfeito.

---

**N.A: Não, eu realmente NÃO tenho um filho favorito, e não vou me decidir quanto ao cargo de pirata filho nem tão cedo.Capítulo maiorzinho pra vocês, para compensar que eu não tenho respondido suas reviews conforme eu deveria de acordo com a promoção... Mas as respostas dos anônimos estão todas aqui, e as dos logados estarão em suas caixinhas de email dentro de 2 dias.:**

Duda: Duuuu, amei você ter comentado! (Obs: Por vontade própria! xD) Bjksss, continua por dentro, capítulo 3 aí!

Haruna: Que bom que você gostou!Eu fico tão feliz quando recebo reviewsss...O que seria da minha fic sem vocês e suas reviews, afinal?Enfim, to continuando e torcendo para deixar você e muitas outras leitoras(es) felizes!

Lilys Riddle: Hahauhau, eu amo o Jack e espero sempre interpreta-lo fielmente na fic!Espero que eu esteja conseguindo...Que bom que você curte meu humor extremamente exagerado e tosco! xD ...Bem, Jack papai...Ai, ai, só vendo para saber no que vai dar né?Então continue vendo!

Bloomy: Fazendo uma autora feliz (espero eu), e doando maaais um capítulo...Bem, espero que você continue contribuindo com a doação de mais reviews também...Sabe como é, adoro essas reviews lindas de vocês e não dá para escrever sem essa forcinha que vocês me dão com cada doação...

Lakinha: Certo, eu poderia te responder ao vivo, mas você é uma leitora como qualquer outra, pensa o quê?Que só porque é amiga já está cheeeeia de privilégios, é? Ò.ó

xD , obrigadaaa, não, obrigada meeeesmo por me aturar...É tão difícil quando eu começo a falar de fics, né não? X.x

Telpë: Bem...Tenho de admitir que não é lá difícil descobrir certas coisas da fic...Quer dizer, é meio clichêzinho, né não?Bem, eu realmente agradeço por tantas pessoas estarem gostando. ;D

**Hey, desculpem mesmo, mas não dá para fazer campanha, nem responder reviews dos logados, nem fazer promoção nova hoje...Desculpa mesmo, preciso estudar para prova de português e artes... Não é mole não, viu?Bom, pelo menos eu postei o capítulo, porque tipo, eu estou enrolando ao máximo aqui no PC.**

**Só um comentário básico: Destaque ao significado da palavra "juízo", de acordo com o Jack.Poxa, fiquei até orgulhosa, foi como um dicionário ambulante. X.x**

**Beijinhos à todos, e, apesar da falta de tempo para fazer a publicidade da campanha, DURDEAMF - De nome _ainda _impronunciável pela _maldita_ falta de tempo. –, espero que continuem mandando reviews para esta autora ocupadérrima...E a promoção ainda está de pé, claaaaaro!**

**Fui!**


	4. A Viagem, o Acordo e a Carta

**Capítulo 4**

-Ora, vamos! Qual é o problema, afinal? Eles estão comigo. E você já sabe, não é? Estão comigo, estão...

-...Com Deus!É, eu estou sabendo dessa...Você deve ter repetido isso no mínimo umas 4 vezes...

-Pois então, não basta?Quer que eu repita mais vezes?

-Escute, Jack, pode repetir quantas vezes quiser, tudo bem?Mas eu _não vou deixar_ meus filhos saírem por aí, em alto mar, com um homem sem juízo e uma tripulação tão...

Anne olhou em volta, tentando ser cuidadosa ao que dizer.Vários olhares de esperança dirigiam-se a ela.Toda a tripulação estava esperando a resposta de Anne.A mulher, o anão, o mudo, o papagaio do mudo...

– Tão... – Anne pensou mais um pouco, para não dizer besteiras. – Tão distinta. – Finalizou, ainda em dúvida, com um sorriso.

Toda a tripulação se entreolhou meio que em dúvida se aquilo era algo bom.Distinta, não é?Abriram sorrisos bobos.

-Anne...Céus, mulher, é apenas por um ano._Só um mísero ano_.

Anne riu.

-_Só um mísero ano_... – Balbuciou. – Pois saiba que eu não agüentaria _nem um mísero ano_ longe deles.E você não pode aparecer pela primeira vez, depois de 16 anos, e simplesmente leva-los deste modo.

-Escuta, eu nem ao menos sabia que...

-Ah, claro...Céus, sou uma completa idiota, não é?É óbvio que você não sabia...Deve ter vários por aí...Quantos você conhece?Nove?Dez?

-Olha, não importa quantos...Quero dizer, só os dois, mas...Olha, nós estamos falando sobre Erick e Julian, certo?Eu gostaria muito de conhecer melhor os meus filhos...

-Claro...Uma novidade pra você, Jack: Você teve _16 __anos_ para fazer isso.Você fez?Ah, não...Que pena, não é mesmo?

Agora a tripulação olhava para Jack, decepcionada.Percebendo isso, Anne se apressou e dizer:

-Muito bem, parece que já fizeram o que vieram fazer...Vamos!Preciso _mesmo_ trancar a porta da frente...Esses homens aí do lado de fora estão me assustando.

Enquanto Jack, derrotado, virava-se para ir embora, a tripulação se entreolhou novamente.Depois, olharam para seu capitão.Em seguida, viraram-se para Anne e a olharam como que a repreendessem.

Anne, sem saber o que fazer, apenas ameaçou fechar a porta por cima deles, mas estes continuavam parados no mesmíssimo lugar, imóveis, com a mesma expressão.Agora a moça sentia-se com um grande peso nas costas.

-Ei, Jack! – Gritou Anne.

Jack, que já estava à uma certa distância dali, cabisbaixo, nem havia percebido o que a tripulação fizera.Quando ouviu o grito da moça, virou-se, sem ao menos um pingo de esperança no olhar.

-Bem... – Continuou a moça. – Talvez possamos negociar...

* * *

-Ah, não, não.Me nego!_É o cúmulo!_

- Ora, mas como você pode ser tão tolo, irmão?Mas que grande oportunidade!Piratas!Imagine só, quanto ouro podemos conseguir em _cinco anos_?

-Ei, ei, ei..._Um ano!_Eu disse um ano!Nada mais! – Disse a mãe, o dedo se movimentando em frente ao nariz do filho.

Este perdeu toda a postura, largando os braços.

-Ah... – Suspirou decepcionado.

-Ainda assim, cinco anos, um ano, duas semanas...Tudo a mesma coisa.A mesma resposta: Não!Neeem pensar! – Insistiu Erick.

-Muito bem Jack, parece que assim deve ser.Pelo acordo, nada de jovenzinhos se aventurando pelos sete mares.Encerra aqui.

-Mas e Julian...

-Creio que tenha sido bem clara desde a primeira vez em que disse qual era o acordo.E creio também que eu tenha repetido demasiadas vezes, para que não houvessem dúvidas de parte alguma.Ponto final, contente-se, eu lhe dei uma chance.

-Acordo? – Julian perguntou, desconfiado.

-Claro.Ou você acha mesmo que eu iria deixar vocês dois se separarem?

-Como assim?

-O acordo escrito e assinado por mim e pelo seu pai é este.

Anne agarra uma folha sobre a mesa e mostra ao filho.

-Aqui diz, de forma bem clara, sem embolações, sem grandes e complicados detalhes gramaticais que "sem a concordância das duas partes, não será dada a autorização do responsável" para que vocês possam ir.Simples assim.

-Você sabia! – Disse Jack, estreitando os olhos.

-Eu?Sabia o que? – Anne tentava disfarçar, fingindo inocência.

-Sabia que Erick não concordaria!Ah, eu entendi tudo agora...

-Obviamente que não, eu não fazia idéia...Você não entendeu nada, porque não há nada mais a entender.

Jack estreitou mais ainda os olhos e cerrou os punhos.

-Certo, eu sabia.Só um pouquinho...Eu tinha uma idéia. – Ela confessou.

Então, o capitão abriu os olhos e deu um sorriso maroto.

-Ah, claro, o contrato diz que não pode, certo?...

-Certíssimo, creio que desta vez o senhor entendeu.Seja civilizado e não insista mais!

-...E sem contrato, sem acordo.Certo?...

-Claro, mas temos aqui o contrato, como você pode ver. – Mostrou-lhe o contrato toda imponente. – Então, temos um acordo.

-...Então não haveria acordo, se, _por acaso_, acontecesse algo com o contrato...Certo? – A cada vez que parecia raciocinar mais quanto a esta idéia, seu sorriso se alargava.

-Claro, mas nada acontecerá com esse contrato, pois ele ficará comigo.Em segurança!

-...Mas então, se acidentalmente... – Levantou a garrafa de rum e balançou o liquido, que brilhava refletindo o sol, e talvez parecesse brilhar mais ainda refletindo o olhar de Jack.

De repente, mirou o contrato, e antes que Anne pudesse afasta-lo, virou a garrafa de rum sobre o mesmo.

-Ó, precioso rum que desperdiço agora, por uma boa causa.

-_Amém!_ – Disseram alguns dos piratas de sua tripulação que ali presenciavam a cena.

-Aaaaaah! – Anne puxou a toalhinha que cobria a pequena mesa no centro da sala de estar, e todos os objetos que ali estavam caíram no chão, entre tais objetos, um vaso.Anne apressou-se em passar a toalhinha sobre o contrato, o que apenas ajudou a borrar tudo.

Logo, Erick se abaixou e recolheu um pedaço de papel que estava junto aos cacos do vaso no chão.

-Um carta... – Sussurrou.

-JACK!JACK, ISSO NÃO É PERMITIDO!NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO!

-Não é permitido?O que?

-JACK!

-Ah, claro, desperdiçar rum assim realmente é um pecado...Mas eu prometo que foi por uma boa causa.Quero dizer, juro que foi sem querer...Tenho certeza que me perdoarão.

-Paul?Uma carta de Paul?Mãe, eu acho que a senhora tem que me explicar algo._Agora!_ – Disse Erick, mostrando o papel.

-O que? – Fingiu que não sabia do que o filho estava falando.

-De quando é essa carta, mãe?

-Carta, mas que...

-A de Paul, mãe.Esta carta!Esta, que estava dentro do vaso.

-Meu vaso! – A mulher abaixou-se sobre os cacos, recolhendo-os.O fazia apenas para ignorar o filho, pois o vaso mal lhe importava.

Queria mais é que aquele vaso maldito não tivesse caído nunca.

-Paul! – Gritou Julian.

-Paul? – Perguntou Jack, confuso.

* * *

**N.A.: Affeee... '¬¬**

**Estou pensando _seriamente _em mudar a classificação da fic, por que não dá mais: Isso definitivamente NÃO é comédia.**

**Mas mesmo assim, ta legalzinha né gente?Eu só acho que não vá atingir as expectativas de muita gente, e se for o caso, desculpem-me. T.T**

**Mas enfim, _"Paul?"..._ Vai matar o povo de curiosidade, hoho...Bem, podem ir criando as hipóteses aí, quero só ver. ;D**

**Quanto às reviews...Vocês vão ter que me perdoar...Eu joguei as promoções para o alto, em todos os sentidos...Além de não dar o "prêmio" que as promoções prometiam, nem fiz promoção no capítulo passado...E eu ainda disse que só ia postar este capítulo quando tivessem 30 reviews.Bem, pelo visto, temos aqui 26 reviews até o fechamento desta N.A., portanto, cheiro de promessa não cumprida no ar.**

**Mas...**

**a) Minha amiga disse que tentou deixar review e não consegui, então eu pensei que ás vezes isso pode ter acontecido com um par de pessoas, não é mesmo? (Esperançosa xP)**

**b) Eu estava CANSADA de esperar, gente.Pelo amor de Deus.E a culpa do capítulo ter saído uma droga realmente foi culpa da falta de quatro (QUATRO!) reviews.Portanto, culpa de vocês.É, isso aí, a culpa NÃO foi minha. U.u**

**Promoção da vez:**

**Quem adivinhar quem é Paul... Uhn... Er... Aff, ta difícil aqui, viu... Ahn... Ai, ai, aiii... Olha que essa promoção é boa MEEESMO, acho que to até me arriscando de mais, porém... :**

**Uma songfic com os personagens que quiser (Só que, dentro das obras: "A Mediadora", "O Diário da Princesa", "Harry Potter" ou "Piratas do Caribe", claro.Ah, tem que escolher a música também xD) dedicada à pessoa.**

**Mas eu não vou fazer pra todos que acertarem, QUE FIQUE BEM CLARO, é só para o primeiro que acertar.**

**E outra: Não contem taaaaanto assim com isso, pois, como podem ver, pra mim é uma proposta um tanto quanto arriscada.**

**Na N.A. do próximo cap...: Respondendo as reviews de TODOS._Até dos logados._**


End file.
